Loyalist
by party.every.day
Summary: JacobXBella:Then his mouth fell on the sensitive skin just below my jaw. I could feel the steady deep ‘thump’ of his heart speed up as the air around us suddenly got thirty degrees hotter.


_Loyalist: _

I couldn't feel anything for a second, I was just gasping for breath. I could here the music, slow, lazy rhythm and his breath, hot puffs of air blasting against my skin. The rush was fading slowly; I was reluctant to let it go. I didn't want to, with all the heat and movement and passion there was no time to think about anything else.

There was no time to think about anything for that matter. You just did things on impulse, or because the actions were so burned into your brain, or because you always knew, subconsciously that it was meant to happen that way. You just didn't think of anything accept what you were feeling.

Elbows buckled, dropping weight on my chest and stomach. I struggled to breathe, sensing this he heaved himself back up and fell heavily next to me, his weight pressing down on the mattress. Looking toward the door of the small square room I could see his feet falling off the bed far from the edge.

As the excitement left me I suddenly felt completely drained. With my heartbeat returning to its normal pace and the ability to think coherently returning I couldn't move, everything that happened in the past hour was just sinking in.

The sudden movement next to me derailed my train of thought completely, the length of his muscular russet colored arm slid across my stomach. He moved closer until I could feel the heat of his chest against my bare back, burning.

Soon after that he was asleep, his breathing slowed and his grip loosened, less protective. I decided to let him sleep for awhile; he was always so tired from searching for Victoria at night and being an almost normal teen during the day. It would be selfish to wake him, I _was_ the reason he didn't rest as often as he should.

I slipped my hand around his and squeezed it, smiling a little. I couldn't sleep just yet; I was acting as a look out. The screech of the front door and pounding of footfalls would alert me if Billy or anyone else had come home. If that did happen I was planning on simply locking Jacob's door. I couldn't imagine how horrifyingly embarrassing it would be if someone walked in on us like this.

After some thought I decided I didn't want to take that chance. I pushed back the large gray comforter a warm grasp on my wrist stopped me. I looked over at his large form under the blanket. The eye that was opened drooped slightly from sleep was partially hidden behind dark strands of hair that had fallen into his face.

"What are you doing?" It was hoarse from sleep but his voice also had a strange pleading tone to it, like he was afraid of me leaving. It felt nice to be needed.

"Well I was..," Air drifted in through the window, it smelled like rain and the ocean. "Well I was going to-" I looked down at myself; the blanket had fallen when I sat up exposing my goose bumpy skin, from the waist up.

His face didn't redden as mine had, but one corner of his mouth pulled up into an evil little grin that made my heart speed up and the brilliant blush on my cheeks darken. "Oh, sorry, but I have to say you look better with out them on."

My jaw dropped while my eyebrows shot up at his unexpected compliment. My cheeks were blazing, so I ripped the blanket up and wrapped it around me. He did nothing to hide himself only rolled onto his back with his hands behind his head stretching out on the bed which was too small for him. I couldn't help but stare dumbly at his unbelievable features.

With out warning the front door slammed and the sound of wet wheels squeaking against linoleum echoed through the small house and everything was set into motion. I lunged for the door while Jacob rolled off the bed reaching for his shorts. Tripping over the blanket I fell foreword, my forehead slamming painfully into the wood of the door.

Having successfully pulled on his clothes I felt him grip my arm to keep me from falling. The blanket had slipped from my hands in my haste; he held me tight to himself angling my body away from the door. His reflexes were flawless so of coarse he could turn away from the door just in time for Billy to open it a crack.

"Hello, Jacob. What are you doing?" His old voice came from behind the door.

"I was just getting dressed dad, I'll be out in a minute." His voice was slow; it was almost too obvious that he was just making it up as he went.

"Where's Bella?" Skeptical.

"She's in the bathroom…I think." Lame.

It seemed to be enough for Billy; soon I could hear the wheels of his chair squeaking away. I sighed with relief then shivered, it had started to rain again.

Jake shut the door with his foot and slammed me against it. "Ow-" I was blinking away tears when his lips were on mine hard, moving with a hungry restlessness that half shocked and half scared me. He was gentle before the whole werewolf thing came into the picture, now he was rough and dominating, but I guess it comes with the territory.

I was still so unused to the all the heat Jake possessed. I couldn't help myself; I wound my hands into his hair pulling him closer and kissed him back with more intensity than I ever had been able to muster with Edward. A wave of guilt stormed through my body, I couldn't afford to think of Edward when I was with Jacob, and I knew that. I learned long ago that picturing his face would only destroy the moment. I was fulfilling myself here, there was no way in hell I would ruin it now.

His tongue traced the outline of my mouth before pulling away panting resting his forehead to mine. I had barely just caught my breath when his mouth fell on the sensitive skin just below my jaw. I could feel the steady deep 'thump' of his heart speed up as the air around us suddenly got thirty degrees hotter.

My own heart was skipping left and right but my breath caught in my throat when the muscle under my finger tips vibrated warningly. "Jake!" My voice was shaky and breathless, I couldn't believe it! He only phased when he was angry, what was he so mad about?

"Intense emotion triggers the transformation." He muttered against my skin between kisses.

"Jacob!" A sing-song voice called from some where behind the door. The movement of his lips stopped and his muscles of his shoulders tensed, he took short breaths through his nose.

"Who is it?" I kept my voice low, as I pushed him away from me and pulled my clothes on as fast as I could.

"I know that voice, it's Quill, and from the smell of it, I'd say Paul, Jared, Embry and Sam." He sounded disappointed as if he really expected me to submit under his touch again so soon after my heart just recovered from all the excitement.

I had just pulled my shirt over my head when I felt a tight grip on my shoulders, after spending some much time with Jacob I could guess what was coming. The bruising pressure on my lips distracted me enough that I only realized we had been moving until I opened my eyes and found myself in the bathroom.

What I had originally thought was a closet, actually was a rectangular room with a toilet, shower, sink and a large window with lacy white curtains. Enough light poured in through the window for me to see my disarrayed hair and clothes in the dirty mirror above the sink. Jacob rummaged around in the drawer, he produced a brush handed it to me and closed the door. I blinked, and then got to work on the knots in my hair.

My hand was on the doorknob when I heard voices and obnoxious laughter from the other side. My curiosity got the better of me and I put my ear to the door and listened.

"Oh come on Jake! We all know what you were really doing, you horny bastard." A sly voice, similar to the one I had heard earlier, Quill.

"Language." There was a flat yet commanding voice that could only belong to Sam.

When no one seemed to say anything for a while I decided to open the door. Six pairs of eyes stared at me, some more expectant than others, but equally awkward. "Um, I think I better take you home." Jacob crossed the room in one stride and was out the door.

"Bye guys." I said with a wave of my hand. I was one foot out the door before a tug on my wrist stopped me. It was Jared, he wasn't as tall as Jacob but he looked very similar. He leaned in closer to me, too close for comfort and whispered, "So what really happened when we were all gone? Huh?" The heat rushed to my face before I could attempt to stop it.

There were grins all around accept for Sam who rubbed his cheek to keep me from seeing it. A low growl behind me replaced the grin on his face with a smug smile.

"I guess it doesn't matter if you won't tell me now. I'll find out tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

My jaw dropped as Jacob led me through the house. I remembered that disadvantage, if Jake thought about what we had done while he was in his other form the wolves would know. Of coarse he would have to be extra cautious, seeing every dirty detail through his minds eye would be they're top priority. We said goodbye to Billy, who looked like he was a million miles away, just shook his head and smiled, his daze was contagious.

Jacob kissed my forehead lightly, we were in front of my house now, I kissed him back before getting out of the car. I waved, then pushed my key into the doorknob and opened. I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower; luckily, my toiletries bag was still in the bathroom, as was my pajamas left over from this morning.

I closed the window, it had started to rain again, water dripped onto the wood below the windowsill. I pulled the curtains over the glass to block out the remaining light and buried myself deep under the blankets. I fell asleep.

I woke up to pressure and a tickling sensation on my neck. I moved my head to look at the clock; it was a quarter till midnight. I turned again to face him, lying on top of my quilt as he always did. Edward kissed my lips; they were like soft ice and whispered into my ear, "I love you." In his liquid smooth voice, copper hair falling on to my face.

I felt numb.

* * *

I had to go through and re-do this, fic because every one was assuming that Jacob was the one lying next to Bella at the end, it isn't! It is Edward, which is why she felt numb. Just so you know, this is a one shot there will be no more, unfortunately. Please review. 


End file.
